Rooster Teeth Fun
by Vinod Weerasinghe
Summary: The corruption of the ladies of rooster teeth.


**Rooster Teeth Fun Ch. 01: Barbara**

by**AlexGunther**©

Barbara Dunkelman was so happy. The Rooster Teeth 50th year party was awesome. She was hosting it at her house. She had told her parents and they were okay with it. They had left to go to a movie. Barbara was watching as her best friends mingled when a black man walked upto her.

"Hey there, some party huh," he said with a smile.

Barbara had never seen this man before. She assumed that one of her co-workers invited him.

"Hey um, what's your name," she said with a slight hesitation.

The man smiled and reached out his hand.

"Vinod Weerasinghe" he said. "My friends call me Vinny."

They shook hands and smiled at each other.

"I'm Barbara" she said. "My friends call me either Barb or Bimy."

He smiled and nodded. "Well, Barbara." "Would you like to dance."

Usually Barbara would say hell no, however this time she was willing to enjoy the night.

"Let's dance" she said. They walked over to the nearest free space and began dancing. Vinod couldn't believe how beautiful Barbara looked. As she danced, he admired her body in the blue jeans and pink t-shirt she was wearing. Barbara couldn't believe what she was doing. Here she was, dancing like a child with a complete stranger. Next thing she knew, she was in her bed with Vinod kneeling beside her. Her head was aching.

"What the hell happened" she asked him. She was wondering what happened to her and why her head was hurting.

"I think you had too much to drink," he said. "You should rest for a couple of minutes to an hour."

Barbara smiled and nodded. She closed her eyes and slept. Vinod left Barbara's room and stood outside it. Occasionally, her friends would ask him if Barbara is okay.

45 minutes later, Vinod entered into Barbara's bedroom. She was wide awake and alert. He checked her head.

"You have a small bump on your head" he said. "But you are still fine. I would recommend that you not have any more wine."

Suddenly Barbara leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. Initially, he was surprised by it but slowly they both began to make out. After an hour, Barbara pulled away and smiled. Then she laid back on her bed.

"I want you now" she said. "Please fuck me."

Vinod slowly unbuttoned Barbara's jeans and slipped them down, revealing her pink panties. He smiled at her and pulled her panties off and placed both of them on the floor. He looked up at her and smiled.

"I love you so much Barbara," he said as he slipped a finger in her pussy. She moaned softly as he fingered her slowly. Vinod leaned in and kissed her on the lips as he lifted up her shirt and revealed her beautiful breasts.

"You are soooo hot Barbara," he said as he rubbed her breasts and nipples.

Barbara was in heaven. She was being touched and explored by a black man who cared for her like a friend.

"Can I please suck your dick" she inquired.

Vinod smiled at her and nodded. "Of course you can suck on my dick," he said.

Barbara smiled and began to unbutton Vinod"s pants and pull them down, along with his underwear. Her eyes widened as she sees the 20 inch long cock.

Barbara lowered her mouth down to the huge dick and began to suck it slowly. Vinod played with her pussy and breasts as she bobbed her head up and down his cock.

"Oh God Barb, your mouth is amazing" Vinod said.

Barbara removed Vinod's cock from her mouth. She looked up at Vinod.

"It's time for you to fuck me with that big black cock" she said.

He nodded and began to rub her pussy with his cock. She moaned softly as he makes her feel great. He laid down on top of her and kissed her on the lips.

"You ready for this" he inquired as he played with her breasts.

"Yes, I am" Barbara said. "But be gentle. I haven't had a cock that big before."

Vinod nodded and slowly slipped his dick into her tight snatch. Barbara moaned softly and kissed him as he softly rubbed her breasts.

"Fuck Barb. You are sooooo tight" Vinod said. "I love you so much."

Barbara wrapped her arms and legs around Vinod and pulled him close. Vinod wrapped his arms around her and kissed her as they fucked like animals.

"Please Vinod, fuck me hard!" Barbara moaned loudly, "I need to be fucked! I need to be fucked in my pussy. Please Vinod, fuck my cunt. Mmmmmmm fuck, fuck my tight little pussy hard and deep and make me cum. Ooooooooh yeahhhhhhhhh, I need to be fucked hard and cum with your dick up my cunt. Please Vinod, pleaseeeeeeee ohhhhhhhhh, fuck me! Fuck me hard! Ooooooooohhhhhhhhhh, make me yours Vinod! Make every last part of me yours! Make my body yours. Ooooooooooh yesssssssss, fuck my pussy and make it your fuck hole! Ohhhhhhhh Goooooooodddddddd, you can fuck it whenever you want, I swear, just make me cum. Oh God, oh God, oh Vinod please, please, OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDD, AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH FUCKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

Just at that moment, Barbara's body convulsed with multiple orgasms as she rode the biggest cock she'd ever had. Vinod slowly pulled his cock out of her pussy and kissed her neck softly.

"I'm not finished with you and your body yet" Vinod said. "You're about to have the most intense, pleasurable orgasm ever."

He latches one hand onto Barbara's shoulder and he guide a long, thick finger inside her.

It penetrates her tight hole with little resistance, and makes a slick wet sound when he pulls out. Gently, Vinod repeats the motion several more times. In and out...in and out, finger fucking Barbara's little box with ease. Barbara moaned as he fucks her with his finger.

"Ohhh God Vinod" she moaned. "It feels so deep. So big. And it feels so good."

Barbara couldn't believe how good it felt. Vinod's cock was amazing but his fingers were just as good. Just as she was close to her second orgasm, he pulled away.

"What's wrong" she asked. He just smiled and kissed her on the lips.

"Turn over" he replied. "I'm gonna fuck you like a dog."

They processed to fuck for an hour. Afterwards they returned to the party where Barbara thanked everyone for coming. once the others had left, Vinod turned to her.

"I had a great time with you" he said. "We should do this often." Barbara smiled and pulled out her phone and a piece of paper with a pen.

"Why not?" she said. "I'll give you my phone number, so that we can meet for coffee or lunch or something else."

He smiled and nodded. They kissed one more time before leaving her house. As he left, he gets a message from Ashley Jenkins, Barbara's friend and co-worker.

"Meet me tomorrow at 5:45 pm" it read. "We need to talk."

To be continued


End file.
